finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gil Turtle
'' (iOS).]] Gil Turtle , also known as Gil Snapper and Gilgamesh, is a recurring enemy in the series. It made its debut in Final Fantasy V but has also appeared in remakes of earlier games. Appearances Final Fantasy II Gil Snapper is an enemy fought in the GBA and later releases at Raqia. It is of very little threat, only having moderately strong physical attacks. It is weak to Ice-elemental attacks and resists Lightning-elemental and Poison-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy IV Gil Snapper is fought in the GBA and later releases at Lunar Ruins. It is the strongest of the Adamantoise line of enemies, having high HP and such high Magic Defense no magic attacks, including its elemental weakness, do much damage. It mostly attacks with regular attacks, but can also use Protect. Its a valuable as it drops X-Potions, Lunar Curtains, and the powerful Maximillian. Final Fantasy V Gil Turtle is a boss fought at Gil Cave as an optional boss and Sealed Temple at the River of Souls. It is a dangerous enemy when first encountered due to its powerful physical attack, Turtle, which it uses twice in one turn, and its final attack, Earthquake, which can kill any party member not under Float. Despite being an undead, it is immune to life revival items and abilities. It is weak to Ice-elemental attacks, immune to Holy-elemental attacks, and absorbs all other elements. Final Fantasy XII Gil Snapper is a Rank III Elite Mark fought at Giza Plains - The Rains at Tracks of the Beast. It is a powerful foe, having access to the strong physical attack Flatten along with magicks such as Blizzara, Blizzaga, and Disablega and Technicks such as Flash, Purify, and Meditate. It is weak to Lightning-elemental attacks, absorbs Ice-elemental attacks, and halves all other elements. Final Fantasy XIV The Gil Turtle is the focus of the guildhest "Hero on the Halfshell", in which players have to rescue Teledji Adeledji's pet Gil Turtle from bandits. The turtle must be brought down to 50% health and lured to special herbs that, when ignited, cause it to fall asleep. Killing the Gil Turtle fails the guildhest. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy All the Bravest Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius One of four varieties, the Gil Snapper is found in the Gil Snapper's Cave, which is a type of recurring event that is accessible through the Dimensional Vortex in the Farplane. Their main purpose is to be sold for Gil. Gil Snappers are very weak, and upon defeat, they will become a Vision, and will be added to the player's Units at the end of the battle, where they can be sold. Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFD2 Maina Gil Turtle.png FFD2 Maina Gil Turtle Alt1.png FFD2 Maina Gil Turtle Alt2.png Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery GilSnapper-ff2-gba.gif|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). Gilgamesh-ffiv.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). Gil turtle.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES/PSX). GilTurtle-ffv-gba.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). PFF Gil Snapper.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' FFV. Adamantoise ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' FFV. FFRK Gil Turtle FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. Etymology Category:Recurring enemies